Vikrum/Maverick
Beauregard Chamberlain, AKA Vikrum/Maverick is the owner of Cedar Creek Mining company in Frontier Town. He is responsible for Yukon Striker and the Vengeance Ranger's rise. He became the second in command of the Wild West Coasters at Mike Goubuster's request. Character History Childhood He was the eldest of four kids, two sons and two daughters (followed by Jackson, Helena, and Laural). He was the popular one back home who was sought after as a leader and mentor. He had always heard of The Hidden Treasure of King Cobra and went on many quests to try and finding it. One such trip made them cross paths with an orphan, Chess Watkins. From that point on, they called their band of detectives Outpost V (which had been called the Chamberlain Gang till then). However, Jackson gave up on his big brother's dreams and felt he already found a treasure worth seeking (hinting he and Chess would make a good couple). Chess lashed out the boys, gaining the nickname of "Wild One". Maverick ordered his sisters to send them over White Water Canyon, but were killed in the process. From that day on, Maverick became heartless and corrupt. He ran away from home and accidentally hit Iron off a lake in his furry, and Frontier Town boomed. Before Jackson left, he told him, "You're a dark horse." From then on, he became Vickrum/Maverick instead of Beauregard Chamberlain. The Entrepreneur His cruel demeanor soon caught the eye of Mean Streak, the sheriff in Frontier Town who was the only other person who knew of his story. His crimes ad dark past were nothing that him and his deputy, WildCat, had faced in the day before Maverick changed the now beloved Frontier Town. His new found wealth made him soften and have a brief affair with Cat that as soon as the matter was solved, she was dead. Yukon Expansion Shortly after, Mike Goubuster first appeared as a night guard that quickly gained the trust of him and Mean Streak that he became the new deputy of Frontier Town. The skies were beginning to clear for Vik when Mighty Canadian Mine Buster showed up for some help with Lizzie/Leviathan and her Odd nature. He ended up getting Maverick a gateway into finding Iron in Canada. He was still rather selfish and disregard anyone or anything in his way, even animals. Ezra (Minebuster) warned him not to move the bird, but he didn't listen. Ziz itself appeared and foretold of "the cursed one's" return. Ezra became Yukon, and his bother, now having gained the nickname Blackjack, had a trio ripe for revenge. Rise of the Wild West Rangers While he was gone, Blackjack's trio had killed Mean Streak and took his souls amongst themselves and became the Vengeance Rangers. Mike asked for his help in stopping the trio from taking over Frontier Town. They were joined by: Blair/Blue Streak-a shy, but skilled, markswoman at the local high school, Dellia/Diamondback-a fiesty and tall dark skinned ranger from down south, and Ian/Ghost Rider-an ex deputy from out west that complains of headaches; knows robotics. Together, they formed the Wild West Coasters. They soon found Maverick's old maps and notes on King Cobra's treasure, which led them to the Dragon and Mach Zord. They then crossed paths with Steel Force and Excalibur, the former receiving Mean Streak's powers wile the later stole from an ARC at their park (Corkscrew). Due to Seamus Decker also using the Ghost Rider designation, both became rather tired, weak, and lazy, which led to Seamus to fall into a deep sleep and end up assisting the Wild West Coasters in his place. Shortly there after, the Dragon and Mach zords joined the Coaster Force Ranger's zord arsenal. He had lunch with his neighbor, Seader (Cedar Creek Mine Ride), because he tended to curate clues and records on the Cedar Fair history. He gave him a map to find the Millennium Carrier, which was created by Tazmin Dehl in 1907 to fight a force of cryptids in Reefside, California that disappeared. He secretly wanted to forward this knowledge to the Coaster Force Rangers because it would more likely still be in California. However, the zords came to him shortly after Christmas when they needed them. Shift Into Nitro These backstories were retold once the Coaster Force-Nitro arrived at Cedar Point. At this point, the 15 rangers fought together for the first time against an army of White Walkers that had followed the Coaster Force to Cedar Point. The Wild West Coasters continued the campaign to unite the ARC's against the Boma and Vengeance Rangers. Their powers were destroyed during the Coaster war, allowing Seamus to use the Ghost Rider powers in the vs film, but some of the ARC's used their powers in Shattered Grid and were seen as part of another union, the 199 Lunar Syndicate. This could be because of Jeff or Charles restoring them or coming from a time before the Coaster Force as Jeff gave them their ranger powers when he made them. Literary Morphers He finally met Teddy Winslow, who was the main red during Seamus' time in Frontier Town. He fought alongside the original Coaster Force (bar Takshiel), Jeff, among other rangers as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate against Lord Drakkon. Personality Maverick in his youth was loyal and caring. However, as a teen and into his twenties, became heartless and greedy and wanted to impress. He later becomes more level headed and respectful. His insight and curiosity make him worthy of his place as a ranger. Relationships * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain-Younger brother, arch enemy (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins-honorary sister (formerly), enemy (Vengeance Silver) * Laurel/Skyrider Chamberlain-younger sister (deceased) * Helena/Hypersonic "XLC" Chamberlain-younger sister (deceased) * Kate/WildCat-former crush (deceased, revived, deceased as of Coaster War) (Sunset Ranger) Wild West Red * Dragon Zord (shared with Micheaux and Ian/Seamus) * Lightning Zord (CF 23, Nitro 16) ** Transforming Knight Striker * Transforming Frontier Rifle * Wild West Hurricanger * Nitro Drive/Nitro Super Driver Appearances: '''Issue 6+7, 12, 19, CF 12+13, 23, 'Nitro 11+12, Nitro 14-16, 20, 22-24, LM 35-37 Notes * First Red Ranger with a Wild West motif since MMPR * First Red Ranger to share a zord since Andros * First red ranger to never act as team leader since Bridge in GSA ** Cole replaced Taylor as leader ** Hunter relinquished leadership to Shane ** Jack eventually owned up to the role, and Sky accepted it ** Casey eventually became a master (as seen in Super Megaforce) ** Eustus led the ASD Rangers ** Charlie primarily called herself a White Ranger till joining A-Squad, this is more of an opinion like if Sky was the leader of B-Squad all along ** Phoenix Squad is the first team to lack a red-colored ranger (Reshda/Black/Gold/Silver) ** Jackson relinquished leadership to Bristol, Chelsea eventually acted as figure head * He is the first Red Ranger to only use a cockpit control zord once ** Harvey and Charlie never used one, Eustus uses his default sword when in the Pavo Megazord without a special cockpit armor from time to time * first entrepreneurial ranger, running an Iron mine * He is the first character to be directly responsible for the villain's rise to become a Power Ranger ** Tommy's responsibility toward the rise of Meagog in unknown *** but then again, Tommy was a ranger before ever meeting Anton Mercer ** Doctor K would have never of shown herself if it weren't for Ziggy See Also * Eejanaika-Sentai Counterpart (as a red android Ranger) from ''Himitsuranger * Rocko-Another Wild West Ranger that also wore a suit similar to that of the main red * Doctor K-a character from a season who was also at fault for causing the Big Bad's existence Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Anti-Hero Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:Geauga Society Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:Chamberlain Gang Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers